


His End, Her Peace

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kind of angsty, Kind of fluffy, Wedding Day, but there is definitely love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours before she was to walk down the aisle and marry Sherlock, a familiar face shows up to try and win her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His End, Her Peace

**Author's Note:**

> @weasleygirl928 on tumblr graciously gave me this prompt and I was more than happy to fill it.

* * *

 

It was the day of the wedding and her bridal party had effectively taken over 221B Baker Street. The flat was a battle zone of make-up, various hair styling instruments, garment bags, bouquets, jewelry, and the women using them as they occupied the space to get ready. Thankfully, the men had been kicked out the night before and were using John and Mary’s flat to ready themselves.

 

Sherlock had scoffed at the idea of being away from Molly the night before their wedding, but everyone had insisted. Molly had acquiesced with the rules of the ridiculous tradition because she knew if she didn’t, her bridesmaids would never let the matter settle. They had even remained overnight to ensure that Sherlock honoured the tradition.

 

Molly had shut herself in the bedroom, dutifully put her undergarments on and was enjoying the alone time, lounging on the bed in one of Sherlock’s shirts. She used that time to text him what she was wearing and was enjoying his reactions when there was a small knock on the bedroom door. Before she could give an answer, Mrs. Hudson opened the door, just a crack, and peeked in.

 

“ Sorry to bother you dear, but there is someone downstairs wanting to see you. He was rather insistent,” she said.

 

“ Someone I know Mrs. Hudson?” Molly asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

 

Mrs. Hudson raised her eyebrows and smoothed down the front of her floral apron. “ You better go see for yourself.”

 

Molly knit her brows together in confusion. The cryptic nature of the statement piqued her curiosity. “ Alright... I’ll be out in a mo.”

 

“ I’ll just go and let him up then. And Molly? You best cover up dear.” Her smile was warm as she closed the door. The nonchalance Mrs. Hudson held towards most things rarely surprised Molly these days.

 

“ Good idea,” Molly nodded to herself, only a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She tied her white robe securely around her body and ventured out of the bedroom.

 

The atmosphere buzzed with excited chatter and soft music. Everyone was busy getting themselves ready and soon, it would be Molly’s turn. True to her word, Mrs. Hudson sent the visitor up the stairs, his heavy tread on the stairs capturing her attention.

 

It was the last thing Molly had expected to happen on her wedding day. Let alone a few hours before she was to walk down the aisle.

 

“ Tom! What are you doing here?” Molly’s evident surprise hushed the occupants of the room.

 

“ I had to see you Molls,” he smiled nervously, noticing the sudden abundance of eyes staring at him.

 

Molly rushed to the door, grabbed his arm, and ushered him out onto the landing, closing the door quickly behind her.

 

“ You shouldn’t be here,” she whispered, wary of the prying ears on the other side of the door.

 

“ You’re making a big mistake,” he blurted.

 

Her eyes flickered to his. She couldn’t say she was surprised by his words, but she was saddened by them.

 

“ Tom, I-" she began, but he cut her off.

 

“ Don’t say anything yet. Just hear me out,” he all but fell to his knees and begged.

 

Molly nodded, sensing how important this was to him.

 

“ I don’t hate you for ending our engagement, you know. I’m actually glad for it Molls. It made me realize how much I need you in my life. I know,” he paused to take a breath, “ I know that we can’t go back to how we were, but I know I can do better if you give me a second chance. You deserve so much better than him." He finished his speech and waited as Molly considered his words.

 

It was blatantly clear as to whom the “him” was in that context. It was true that Sherlock had a tendency to be frustratingly rude, but only Molly knew how incredibly vulnerable and sensitive he could be. He was by no means perfect, but no one could deny his feelings for her and hers for him.

 

“ You deserve better than me Tom,” she spoke softly. “ You deserve someone who will love you with their whole being. Someone to make you happy. I know there’s an amazing woman, out there, waiting for you and I know you want it to be me, but I made my choice a long time ago.”

 

“ But Molls,” he grabbed her hand and held it helplessly in his own, “ I love you.”

 

“ I love Sherlock,” she said simply.

 

The silence that followed her statement was heavy and thick. She held his gaze and hoped with everything that he could understand. She couldn't love him.

 

Tom hesitantly released her hand and she watched as the hope in his eyes slowly faded. This was his Hail Mary and she had singlehandedly crushed it. He nodded in acknowledgement and cleared his throat before straightening to his full height.

 

“ I hope you’ll be very happy Molls.” It was strained, but genuine. She also couldn't help but hear the quiet plea behind his words. It wasn’t too long ago that she had heard those similar words coming from another. It was different this time.

 

“ I am,” she replied with a small smile. There was no sadness or regret, only truth.

 

Tom offered a quiet goodbye and walked down the stairs and out the door, probably for the last time.

 

Molly allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she leaned against the wall. She should have felt sad at the loss of Tom leaving her life, but all she felt was peace. She had made her decision and nothing could change that.

 

A few minutes had passed when the door below opened and closed for the second time. She briefly considered that it was Tom who had returned, but the thought vanished as Sherlock appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She was inwardly thankful.

 

“ You are not supposed to be here,” Molly shook her head and glanced at the door, praying that Mary wouldn't choose that moment to open the door.

 

It may have been bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding, but Sherlock and Molly were far from traditional.

 

“ It would have been much easier to stay away if you hadn’t tempted me with suggestive texts,” he bounded quietly up the stairs, wisely avoiding the step that creaked with pressure. He reached the landing and gently pulled her away from the wall until she was nestled against his body, her hands splayed on his chest, and his resting on her hips.

 

“ It wasn’t an invitation,” she smiled knowingly, leaning into his embrace. He would have found any reason to see her before their wedding.

 

Sherlock lifted a hand and gently pulled her chin up. He looked hungrily at her and Molly couldn’t help the shiver that trickled down her spine. He grinned as her eyes fell to his lips, the clear indication of what she wanted, and he willingly obliged. Their lips met in the greediest of kisses and Molly silently wished that they could slip away. They reluctantly parted, breathless and flushed.

 

“ You should go before Mary finds out you're here,” she patted his chest. “ She will have your head and mine.”

 

He made a face a held strongly as she tried to pull away. She raised an eyebrow in challenge and he finally relented, but he made no move to leave.

 

“ Should I be concerned about Meatdagger?” He searched her face for any indication of worry, but found none. Other than her slight narrowing of eyes at calling Tom, Meatdagger.

 

“ No,” she said.

 

He didn’t push it any further. There was never a need to challenge her truthfulness and he wasn’t about to start. Whatever had happened between her and Tom had been resolved and that was enough for him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your beautiful minds inspire me. So please, leave a comment!


End file.
